cursed_treasure_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
Buildings are a gameplay element present in Cursed Treasure 2. These level features can be seized or destroyed with the Cut Out spell, generally giving you an advantage and/or taking away a benefit to your enemies. All buildings have a Durability level, indicated by a row of yellow shields underneath them. Every use of Cut Out destroys one shield - when all of them are gone, the building will fall under your control. Note: Texts in italics apply for mobile version. Enemy Spawners These buildings produce a few enemies at the beginning of each wave, reinforcing whatever foes spawn as normal at the beginning of the path. Since they tend to be dotted around the level, this effectively forces you to fight on multiple fronts - on the other hand, seizing them tends to give you some extra Gold to work with. On levels with less dangerous spawners such as Towns and Castles, it may be advantageous to not destroy them to feed your towers experience, but more dangerous spawners such as Strongholds and Pirate Ships should be destroyed quickly so that your towers aren't overrun early in the level. Town The Town spawns Peasants, Guards, Rogues, and Bards. It has a Durability of 5, so it's fairly resilient, but proper tower placement should be enough to hold off the extra foes until you have the Mana to bring it down. When seized, the Town gives you 1 Gold every 2 seconds. In mobile version, they instead have 4 durabilty, and for 125 mana you can curse a quarter, reducing amount of enemies by 25% and giving you 150 gold in gone go while removing 1 durability (up to 4 times) Castle : Castles are basically upgraded Towns; they have more Durability and spawn more powerful enemies. They can mobilize Guards, Knights, Valkyries, and Paladins; be especially wary of Valkyries, as they can take shortcuts to your gems. : Like the Town, a seized Castle gives you 1 Gold every 2 seconds. '' For 150 mana, blast a tower, reducing amount of attackers by quarter and giving you 200 gold (up to 4 times)'' Hidden Village : The Hidden Village isn't too bad at first, sending only Dendroids with enemy waves. However, if left alone long enough, it will start spawning Kite Druids, Ninjas, and Dendrologists, so take it down and get your extra gold income before the enemies overwhelm your defenses. For 150 mana, set on fire, reducing amount of attacks by a quarter and giving you 100 gold :: Arcane Academy This building is mostly the same as the Town and the Hidden Village; it has 5 Durability points and gives 1 Gold every 2 seconds once seized. However, it spawns Monks, Wizards, and Engineers, whose support skills can make defeating the waves a fair bit tougher. Academies are also fairly common in the midgame, appearing in at least five successive levels. For 125 mana, sabotage, reduce amount of attackers by a quarter and give you 100 gold Stronghold : If the Castle is a step above the Town and its variants, the Stronghold is a step above the Castle. It has an impressive 7 Durability points, and it spawns Barbarians, Amazons, and Priestesses with every wave; coupled with the other gimmicks in the levels it appears in, you'll have to work hard to deal with it without losing your gems. When seized, a Stronghold gives you 1 Gold every 2 seconds. For 150 mana, cause eartquake, reduce amount of attackers by a quarter and gain 100 gold Pirate Ship : The last and most dangerous spawning building you'll encounter in the game. Not only does it spawn Pirates, Divers, and Cooks at the beginning of each enemy attack, but it has an incredible Durability score of 10 points, making it very tough to bring down. : Unlike other spawning buildings, a Pirate Ship does not give a steady stream of income. When seized, it automatically sinks, giving you 350 gold. For 175 mana, blast a powder keg, reducing amount of attackers by a quarter and gain 100 gold Underground Elevator The final spawner of Mobile/Steam and the single most dangerous of all. Any non-champion dwarfs except for suppliers come out of them. They also have incredibly expensive mana cost increments to destroy. For 300 mana, cut the rope, reducing the amount of attackers by a third and gain 100 gold Resources These buildings are inert until seized, at which point they begin providing you with resources. Gold Mine Like the enemy-spawning buildings, a Gold Mine gives you a constant stream of gold once seized. Unlike spawners, the mine has only 3 Durability points, and it gives 2 gold every 2 seconds instead of one. On the other hand, it also doesn't spawn enemies, so whether or not you go for it first is up to you. for 100 mana, send undead miner, increasing income by one gold per 3 seconds (up to 3 times) Mana Pool The Mana-based counterpart to the Gold Mine. When its 3 Durability points are depleted, it gives 1 mana every 2 seconds. Unlike Gold Mines, you should try and tap Mana Pools as quickly as possible - the sooner you seize them, the sooner your mana gain will be enhanced, allowing you to cast spells (such as Cut Out) more quickly. For 100 gold, build mana extractor, increase mana income by one per 3 seconds (up to 3 times) Special These buildings don't fall under the other two categories. Interestingly, all of them have an additional Range stat that indicates the area of their effects. Graveyard This building doesn't do anything initially, but once you've depleted its 4 Durability points, it essentially becomes a giant Crypt, accumulating charges to fire at enemies when they get within its range. Each charge does 10 damage, and the Graveyard can hold up to 7 at once - on the other hand, you can't upgrade it, and its attacks can deprive your other towers of valuable experience. The Graveyard has a recharge rate of 1.5 seconds and a range of 7 tiles. In Mobile/Steam, the process of seizing is a little different. It costs 150 mana to "Install the Generator" to grant it 3 charges and an additional 50 mana to "Boost the Generator" for each extra charge until it caps out at 7 charges, costing a grand total of 350 mana. Tavern Initially, this building acts like a stationary Monk. Every 3 seconds, if enemies are within 7 tiles of it, the Tavern will toss food at a random foe, healing ten points of their health. Once you hit it with 5 Cut Out spells, it still tosses things at the enemies; but instead of healing food, it'll throw bottles that halve their speed for 3 seconds. In Mobile/Steam, it instead costs 75 gold to 'Steal Ale" to reduce the number of bottles thrown by 1, for 3 times total and force it to be abandoned. It then costs 100 mana 3 times over for "It's Overlord's threat" to increase the speed of throwing empty bottles. Sacred Stone Only seen in the Wastelands (Levels 16-18) and the Free Coast (Levels 19 and 20), these strange monuments generate fields of sacred power around themselves. Any tiles within range of the field are impossible to build upon, and since each Sacred Stone has a range of 4 tiles, this can severely limit your options for tower placement. Luckily, Sacred Stones aren't too durable, taking only 3 Cut Out spells to fall, but they tend to be clustered in a way that prevents the most useful tiles from being used unless multiple stones are destroyed. In Mobile/Steam, they cost a single expense of 150 mana each to destroy. Lighthouse One of the last buildings you'll encounter, with a Durability of 7 and a range of 6 tiles. It can release up to 3 beams of light at once, quickening enemies that it targets. When seized, it instead damages enemies for 5 HP a second, still being able to target up to 3 at a time. It is similar of the Temple of the Beholder. In Mobile/Steam, it costs 100 mana to "Break a Lamp" reducing the number of targets that can be sped up by 1 each time. After that, it costs 100 gold to "Install Firelamp" up to 3 times. Supply Depot Exclusive to Mobile/Steam, it's like a tavern except much worse. It is occupied by Dwarf Suppliers who throw beer barrels at their allies within range, which heal and speed up allies in a group. For 100 mana, 'Frighten the Staff" will send a dwarf supplier running from the depot and to the gem cave. This can be done 3 times, but each subsequent use adds an additional supplier for a grand total of 6 to empty the depot. After that, it costs 100 gold to "Send Goblin Looter" to increase mana income by 1 per looter up to 3 times.